


To You, Four Years Later.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based Off AoT Junior High, Classes, Consensual Sex, Erwin Is A Supervisor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Junior High, Levi and His Squad are in the Survey Corps, M/M, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi is in a secret club in the Attack on Titan Junior high school, starting his senior year. As an upperclassman, many respect and hate him in equal measure. Overlooking the secret club he and his friends are in is supervisor Erwin Smith.While there may be strange theories circling around the Survey Corps' club enough as it is, neither Erwin nor Levi could prepare themselves for the array of trouble that the two would face in the following weeks of the new school year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame beautiful, talented OriSor.
> 
> If you don't know who he is, he's an amazing cosplayer who does photoshoots of (you guessed it) Eruri.
> 
> Such inspiration.
> 
> Side note: you don't have to see AoT: Junior High to understand the plot, not really, but it might help for visuals.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

Levi's first day of his senior year in high school went as he predicted: he only had a handful of classes, his teachers were far more lenient, and he had to deal with pesky underclassmen.

One of which was a freshman by the name of Eren Yaeger, a brat who Levi found he couldn't sneak away from.

 

At least, not right now, he considered as he walked with Eren to the cafeteria.

"---So, I mean..would you like to?" Eren asked, his sea green eyes hopeful.

Levi scowled, standing in line to get his lunch.

 

He had been so lost in his thoughts of how his morning had gone, that he didn't pay any attention to the freshman's words.

"Like to what?" He asked, deciding to buy the sushi platter.

Eren looked slightly deflated, but answered,"Help me with a Biology project?"

Levi scoffed,"Ask Hange. They'd be more than happy to help."

Eren nodded, buying his own lunch.

Levi's grey eyes scanned the tables, trying to pick out an empty one to sit at.

 

"Levi."

 

The senior turned in the direction of the voice, gaze landing on none other than his supervisor.

 

"Smith," he muttered in reply.

Erwin nodded once,"If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps join me in my office for your lunch period?"

Levi shrugged, following Erwin out of the cafeteria doors.

He heard Eren call after him, but didn't look back,"Uh..Levi?"

 

-

As soon as Levi closed the door, Erwin pulled out his own lunch.

"Sushi platter, huh?" Levi asked, cocking a brow at the blond's choice of food.

 

Erwin gave a tiny smile in response, pulling out his chopsticks.

"Sit, Levi."

The black-haired man did as instructed, thanking the fact that Erwin's overtly huge desk had enough room for both their lunches.

As Levi took a bite of his sushi, he inquried,"What's this about, Erwin?"

Erwin sipped his tea, offering a cup to Levi.

"I..had to see you again, before today's meeting," he explained.

Levi's heart raced, as he knew that tone.

 

Last year, when Levi had almost been crushed by a Titan, Erwin had been rightfully pissed when he returned. He asked Levi to have a word in his office, and somehow his scolding led to them kissing.

Immediately after the occurrence, though, Erwin had rushed Levi out of his office. The latter did eventually receive an explanation, albeit at the end of the year; Erwin explained that he cared for Levi more than a man in his position should, and the two had been seeing each other throughout the summer break. 

Levi met the taller man's gaze,"You still won't let last year go, will you?"

Erwin sighed,"The Titans wanted those lunches, Levi. They would have crushed you to get them."

 

Erwin wasn't in the wrong, as there were actually two schools: one was the school the humans went to, and the other a Titan school. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the Titans would always steal the student's lunches.

Thus, the Survey Corps was born. Made up of prestige and talented students, the Survey Corps was solely devoted to taking down the Titans and their lunch-stealing habits.

However, such a hope for humanity came at a cost: if ever the school board found out about any student being in the club and, more so, what the club really was, the student would be expelled.

Erwin's blue eyes flashed up from his food,"But now isn't the time to speak of such matters. I wanted to----"

Levi cut in, grabbing another piece of sushi with his own chopsticks,"Tch. Why not speak casually for once, old man?"

Erwin smiled again,"I am Levi. How has your first day been so far?"

The shorter man sipped his tea and ate before finally providing an answer,"Short. And annoying. I have this freshman brat who won't leave me alone. I think he said he wishes I were his sibling, rather than his sister Mikasa."

Erwin nodded apologetically,"Well, I'm sure he'll give you some room to breathe eventually."

-

After the two finished their lunches, they had some time to spare.

"Is your next period free?" Erwin asked, sliding on his reading glasses to read a form.

Levi tried not to let an oncoming blush cover his face.

Dumbass, he thought, with his stupid glasses.

He nodded, picking up the trays to throw them out.

Erwin stood right as Levi did, and chuckled.

"I'll walk you."

-

The cafeteria was roaring with the sounds from students, causing Levi to wish Erwin had a bigger trashcan in his office.

As soon as he did throw the trays out, however, he heard an eerily familiar voice call,"Levi! It's been a while!"

Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and Mike all approached him.

Levi accepted Petra's hug, though he never returned it.

"Hey," was all he said.

Mike's gaze flickered between Levi and Erwin, though if he wished to say something, he remained silent.

The group caught up before the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Erwin led Levi out, whispering lowly,"I'd like to see you after school, Levi."

The senior's heart pounded at the possibilities of what that could lead to, and he knew it would be difficult to make it through the rest of the day with that on his mind.

Still, though, Levi pondered as his grey eyes shot to Erwin, I'm sure whatever he has planned will be worth it.


End file.
